


Nothing's Wrong

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: "Nothing is wrong with you."





	Nothing's Wrong

When they were younger, Jaime couldn’t have imagined Cersei being afraid of anything. She had always striven to be just like the lion on their family crest: majestic, strong, brave, undefeatable. She was beauty and fire and poise. There was always sunlight in her hair and desire for life in her eyes. She had captivated Jaime at every turn, every moment of every day with that glow. 

Being married to Robert shifts something in her. 

Fireworks turn into fire, a wave becoming a tide. It is ike watching a summer sunlight glow become an afternoon glare: scorching and unforgiving. If Cersei had felt cheated by life before, she certainly feels betrayed by it now. With Robert as a husband, she is forced to endure more than her girlhood had prepared her for. 

And if others see it only as a further hardening of her exterior shell, Jaime sees the cracks as well: the nights she would come to him and burry her face in his shoulder and relay to him, tonelessly, all the abuse Robert heaped on her. Jaime would hold her and breath in the scent of her hair and think of Casterly Rock and wish they could go back. 

They can’t go back. 

Cersei rages against her gilded cage, the rage mostly a quiet, cold fire behind her eyes. It scares him sometimes but sometimes he loves her even more for it. The more time goes by, the more restless Cersei becomes. Finally, Jaime figures out – she hasn’t conceived yet. It’s been months and she still has not conceived. 

Finally, he locks the door behind her and holds her hands tight. He looks into her eyes and says, even as she tries to break free, “I won’t let you go. Never.”

He kisses her and she tries to slap him first, but then melts into it. Her breathing comes in ragged wisps as he finds the most tender spot between her legs with one hand. She’s almost frightened but mostly ecstatic – he can feel it in her pulse, in the sharp clip of her nails biting into his shoulder. They’re both too impatient to properly undress, so he takes her against the wardrobe door and she bites into his shoulder to muffle the scream that is wrenched form her when she comes. 

It’s the first orgasm she’s had in weeks – it’s been that long since they’ve had a chance to be alone. Jaime’s knees are week from his own relief, but he manages to support both their weights as Cersei goes limp against his chest. 

He pushes the curtain of her blonde hair from her forehead and runs his fingers down her cheek. 

“I’d die without this,” she whispers helplessly. (She only ever sounds like that after lovemaking.) “I’d die without you. What’s wrong with me?”

Jaime forces her chin up so that she’s looking into his face as he says, “Nothing. Nothing is wrong with you.” 

He would die without this too.


End file.
